Friends and Adventure!
by TayuyaIrisUchiha
Summary: This is a story i am working on and i will keep doing it until i finish it! I will also make a sequel to this story if i can. I am starting school again so i cant make chapters that fast! Sorry!
1. Info

This is my first story I'm going to write so sorry if it is really bad but I'm just giving this a go peeps!

Your name will be Tayuya Uchiha and you have Sharingan well duh you are an Uchiha so this is what you look like

Hair: Long up to waist,

Hair colour: Is up to you waist I say brown and blackish,

Eye colour: Brown and sadness in them until a day when ... Can't tell you have to read to find out!:D

Height: Normal not too short not too long

Clothing: You wear blue shorty shorts and a t-shirt you can chose what kind and you wear a cloak around you and it was given to you by your mother and father at your last birthday before they were gone, a belt for a sword 2 little bags one on each side of your waist and any type of shoe you wish :)

Weapons: Sword on belt, kunais, shurikens, smoke bombs, kunais with exploding tags, exploding tags and pills.

Siblings: Sasuke and Itachi (not very surprising) :/

Your History: You were 6 when Itachi killed your whole clan when Sasuke grew older he forgot about you but Itachi didn't forget you you ran away and because Itachi told you too and I'm not going to revel anymore history just got to find about during the story! Hope you are going to like it peeps!

Her secrets will be seen later in the story!

Skills will be announced in the 2 or 3 chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 Alone

You felt something gently nudge your face and you woke up with a start, "What's the big Idea!?" you yell enough to wake zombies up. But it was only Ayame you're summoning bird she was more like a pet because she went nearly everywhere with you, "Finally! *smiles* you know how long it took me to wake you up hmm? Oh also before you ask like every other morning it's 9:00am." she grinned. "WHAT! I TOLD YOU AYAME TO WAKE ME UP EVEN IF IM TIRED OR NOT!" you screamed in her face madly. "Well I thought you would have like a sleep in today! Don't you remember you trained so hard yesterday?" she said calmly unlike you screaming at the top of your lungs.

"Fine let's go to the A—" you were interrupted by a snap of a small brown stick. You heard someone hissing to somebody and it sounded like Deidara but you weren't quite sure, "Tobi! I told you to be more careful!" loud another for you to hear. "Ok, that was defiantly Deidara." you thought.

As quick as a flash Ayame went *poof* and disappeared into her bedroom safe and sound ( if you thought that Ayame was trying to escape your wrong there is a Jutsu casted on every royal member in her village and if the Jutsu senses danger it sends the royal member to a place where it is safe in her village. It was compulsory for her to have the Jutsu on her because she was the princess of her village XD).

Ayame's Point Of View,

"Oh darn this stupid Jutsu!" you yelled loud enough for your mum to hear downstairs in the garden. "Oh Ayame you've come back on a mission already!" cried your mum back. You just snorted in disgust.

Your Point Of View/ Tayuya's Point Of View,

"That Jutsu must annoy Ayame a lot knowing her she probably be yelling about the Jutsu." you thought smiling. You just remember that snap of a stick so you thought why not look for the enemy.

You looked up, a nice blue sky, a few clouds floating by, a glowing red sun and a few birds flying around nothing unusual. You look down, earth, insects crawling here and there, a bit of grass everywhere (you were in a forest ish). Left, trees, trees, trees, trees! You get the point right?!XD Ok back to the point look right trees, trees, trees, trees and wait what's that?! Your eyes were wide O_O and you realize it was black robes and red clouds! Three letters form in your head R.U.N run!


	3. Chapter 2 Run

You sprinted to the leaf village as fast as a cheater and feeling a deep connection with the leaf but you just didn't know why. For some reason you knew where the Village was.

Flap! Flap! FLap! FLAP! "Oh great I'm never going to make to the leaf in time." you thought as you stole a quick glance behind with no emotion showing what so ever.

You suddenly felt a stab of pain trough your whole body and as quick as a wink you felt yourself changing into a monster you had no idea what it was. The truth is that you are the 5 tailed Jinchurki (Gobi is what's its name) and you were now in its form you stopped forgetting that you were being chased and looked at yourself and thought, "I have five tails and I look like a horse!"

+Like it?!+ (Whenever you see this+ it means the 5 tails is talking) laughed something inside of you. Now you were so shocked that your feet were running to the leaf really fast.

"Why am I running when I never told myself to run?" You thought curiously not realizing that Gobi can hear and listen to your thoughts. "Who's there?!" you whispered surprisingly.

+Ah... So nobody told you about me living inside did they? *frown* So I guess I have to tell you then.+ he smiled still running.

"You mean about who I am and a bit more of my past?!" you asked eagerly :D.

"Wait before that did I remember correctly or did you say you were inside me and living in there too?!" you screamed inside your head casing a massive headache.

"Oh great! My head is throbbing Yay!" you groaned rubbing your head slightly well you were actually rubbing the 5 tails head but he didn't care. The 5 tails just laughed softly at your stillness.

+Ok back to the point, the reason why nobody ever told you about me especially your mum is because they didn't want your life in danger for example you know the Akatsuki are after tailed beast right? (You nod making the 5 tail nod too) Well that's not very surprising because all your life you have been spying on them without them noticing you and Ayame. But yesterday and the day before they were watching you train-+

"But how did you know?" you ask confused.

+Tayuya please do not interrupt me, but as I said I can see, hear, feel, and protect you by transforming into myself, unlike the Kyuubi (9 Tails) i do not take over your body I am one of the kind ones. Ok back to what i was saying before hmm oh yes the only people who knew about the 5 tails well me inside of you is me of course, now you, Itachi, your father and mother and possible Sasuke unless he has forgotten you.+ Gobi grinned with satisfaction.

"But come you were sealed inside of me though?" you questioned with one eyebrow up which looked really weird on the 5 tails.

+Let me see how shall I put it...+

**** GOBI'S FLASHBACK AT WHAT HAPPENED ****

Gobi whimpered softly and he opened his eyelids carefully and saw a young lady picking cherries on a tree. She turned around and saw me (I was in my small form) all bloody and worn out she rushed over

without thinking and said, "Oh God what happened to you! Don't worry I'll take good care of you." she whispered softly to me.

She carried me inside and said reassuringly with a smile,"I'll treat your wounds carefully and you will feel all better I promise."

A YEAR LATER...

"Gobi I need to tell you something." she smiled kindly. Gobi stopped what he was doing (he was sweeping the floor. Don't ask me how he did it (;) and went over to her and asked, "Is something wrong Mikoto?"

"No but I'm going to be having a baby girl and she is going to become a very powerful ninja and I need you to take care of her once I'm gone. She will only be 9 and 1 year after that she will be in the academy. So I wanted your permission so i can seal her in you,(in this story Mikoto does not die after she seals it in) I forgot to mention her name will be Tayuya." she answered with sadness in her voice.

"Mikoto, you know very well I will say yes since you saved my life." he replied with satisfaction on his face.

"But I have a question why can't you protect her?"

"Gobi there's going to be a bit of a... let's see umm a bit of a confusion and the whole clan will be slaughter and only Itachi, Sasuke, you and Tayuya will be the only ones left in the clan." she explained sadly.

****END OF GOBI'S FLASHBACK****

"But what happened once mummy was gone?" you whisper to Gobi with a tears in your eyes.

Gobi sighs,+After that incident Itachi knocked you and Sasuke out and I couldn't find Sasuke anywhere so I just transformed into myself and of course very small so nobody saw me.+

"Is that why I'm a rouge ninja?"

+Yeah I guess so.+ he said with a are-you-mad-at-me look.

"I see so that's why I knew where the Leaf Village is. How did I meet Ayame?"

+When you were unconscious I had a talk with the bird village and they agreed that you Tayuya could have they princess as a summoning. She told me that there was a prophecy about it and she was sure that this was related somehow.+ he grinned at your face because it was a totally weird face.

+Once you were woken up.+ he continued, +We did a bloodline remember?+ you nodded remembering.

+Well that's all!+ he laughed and you were looking at him and trying to take in all the information he told you.

"Gobi-" you were interrupted by the transformation and back to your old self and Gobi saying, "We will talk about this later first go take some rest or go to the hokage with the information we got about the Akatsuki.

Sorry for the late update been busy!:)


	4. Chapter 3 Konoha or home?

You ran while Gobi was still transforming and it was late at night. You tried your best to look casually and walk in but immediately two ninja's blocked your path.

One asked,"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"My name is Tayuya Iriss Uchiha and I'm here to speak with the hokage." you said making Iris sound like iss so they don't know your real name or they will be turned into a animal of your choice!

"What village are you from?" the same one asked but it was more of a demand.

"Izumo! Didn't you hear her?! She is an Uchiha! Which means there's another Uchiha remaining!" the other one said excitedly.

"Kotesu,What if she is lying!?" Izumo cried. You rolled your eyes and sighed you didn't have time for this.

"Hmm... Wait what happens if you are right?" Kotesu whispered to his partner like this was a game. You groaned and was about to shout at them when Gobi laughed,+They are such weirdos!+

"I for once won't question that!" you giggled.

"Blah! Blah!Blah!" you thought and you were trying to hold back your laughter. You just walked past them and they didn't even realize.

+What bad guards this village has.+

"You mean our home." you smiled maybe home isn't that bad. They are stupid and you just kept looking for the Hokage.

+I agree that they are stupid!+ Gobi laughed making your tummy feel a bit funny. Gobi frowned, +What's wrong?+

"Oh it's nothing I just forgot that you could read my thoughts!" you smiled and laughed. Gobi started laughing inside you too and he stopped right after and shouted making you jump a bit, +Iris we have to pull ourselves together. You never know when the Akatsuki will be here and you don't want all that information to go to a waste!? Do you?!+

"Your right lets go and find the Hokage before it's too late."

***Ten Minutes Later!***

"Excuse me my Lady!" you barged in the door panting from that running around and getting lost.

+Iris, um I think you shouldn't of barged in like that.+ Lady Tsunade was looking at me with a annoyed/angry face and BOOM! Guess what?! You got it! The Hokage had slammed her palms onto the desk and screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU ARE THE 100th PERSON WHO HAS INTERRUPTED MY PAPERWORK!

"UM Gobi? About what you said earlier I think I shouldn't of barged in:(" you were looking at her with a SHE-IS-MAD-AT-ME-RIGHT? look.

"Um I-"

"Well?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she bellowed making you nearly loose balance.

"I have information you need." She stammered quickly.

"Oh! Tell me!" Lady Tsunade laughed happily like nothing happened. Shizune walked up to her and whispered just loud enough for you to hear, "My lady, I don't recognize her from anywhere."

"Gobi what do I do? I don't think they believe I'm not a threat."

+Well you could try-+ he was interrupted by a kunai at your throat.

"Who are you?!" MissAngryFace shouted.

"My name is TayuyaIrissUchiha and-"(again making iriss).

"Give her to Ibiki. He'll know what to do."

"Yes My Lady!" Shizune yelled. "Come! Tayuya was it?"

You nodded quickly forcing a smile.

"Sorry about that." Shizune said wearily. "She's been very busy and tired lately. I'm sure she'll be better soon."

+Yeah! Angry Face is going nuts and nearly killed you! Sorry? Pah!+ Gobi snicked.

You giggled, "So you found a new nickname for her hmm?"

+Iris I think you should listen to Shizune now.+

"Huh? Why?!" you asked confused.

"Tayuya?" Shizune waved a hand in front of your face.

"Oh! Sorry! Did you say something?" you asked blushing a bit.

"It's ok. I just said to walk straight then turn left then right and right again! You will be fine." She promised and you faked a smile.

"And also give this envelope to him." She handed you a small envelope and you nodded and started to walk.

You went straight then left then right and right again. You saw a sign saying, 'Information Apartment!' you gulped.

"Gobi I'm glad that you're with me!" you smiled warmly.

+Don't worry! If anything goes wrong I'll be here to help!+ he smiled back making you feel even better.

( I finally got to write this and sorry if it took a long time!)


	5. Chapter 4 Information or Suffer?

******SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED NARUTO SHIPPUDEN THAT MUCH!********

Everything was so calm and quiet once you walked inside. Everybody was staring at you making you feel very uneasy. You calmly walked up to the front desk and the lady there smiled warmly saying, "Hello my name is Mina! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hi my name's Tayuya's and is there anybody you know called Ibiki? Shuzune said I need to give him this envelope." you showed her the little envelope waiting for her to respond.

"Ibiki is it you want?! Well come with me I'll show you." she smiled kindly.

+Don't you think she smiles to much?+ sniggered Gobi.

"Well... She is just doing her job I guess." you replied feeling happier with Gobi always cheering you up. You followed Ms Smiley down a long corridor doing twist and turns everywhere then you finally stopped in front of a room.

"Here we are." she 'smiled' again. She knocked on the door and someone with scars on his face opened it. Ms Smiley was whispering to him and she just winked at me and walked away.

"Well what was that about?" you shouted to Gobi and smiled like the girl smiled.

+Haha ha! You are funny but I think we can trust this guy. Just don't get on the bad side of him. I'll be here if you need me... *yawn* sleeping+ he said sleepily.

"So I guess you are going to leave me to do this right?" you ask Gobi angrily. But he was already fast asleep. You sighed and looked at the man.

"Um..." you stammered unsure what to do because he was just staring at you. He finally blinked and you lifted up a eyebrow and stammered, "Uh... Wwhy yyou um staring at er me for ssir?!"

He just motioned me in. "Guess he doesn't know I am not from around here." You thought and sighed.

+Hmm.. wah…?+ Gobi muttered. You giggled. Ibiki cleared his throat and you snapped backed into reality. "Who were you talking to?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I wasn't talking to anyone sir." You said hoping that you didn't have to reveal that you were a Jinchurki.

"I know that you were talking to someone. You can't fool me." He looked right into my eyes making you look away scared. He walked to the bench and took out a whip and you gulped making Gobi wake up.

+Hey Iris what's wrong? You need me?+ Then he saw what you were seeing and he whispered, +Oh! I see I'll think I should stay awake.+

Ibiki had smacked the whip hard on the bench making you jump and Gobi snarl.

"Tell me now or you can suffer painfully. I need to know all the information you have and about you. You could be a big threat to this village. So what is inside of you?" he shouted.

"If you really need to know well I'm a Jinchurki." You whispered hoping no one else was around besides Ibiki.

"Ahh… Which tailed are you?" he asked and thought about Naruto.

"I have Gobi the 5 tailed." You replied hoping you didn't have to tell any more information about you.

"I see do you know how to control your beast?"

"Yes I do know how to but why ask?"

"Hmm… Ok you aren't a spy are you or working to destroy this village are you?" he questioned glaring at your face.

"You could say I am a spy but-" before I could finish Ibiki had thrown a kunai at my chest just missing my heart. You fell to the ground holding your wound and Gobi let one of his tails come out of your butt (Like how killer bee does it. If you don't know who he is he is the 8 tailed jinchuriki!). He put it on your wound and started to heal it. Just before he finished 2 Anbu came in and stood with kunai's in their hand next to him.

Gobi finished healing you and the tail shot back in.

+There you should be a bit better now.+ he smiled.

"Thank you." You gasped and coughed up a bit of blood.

"What are you spying on?" one of the Anbu asked pointing the kunai at you.

"You didn't let me ffinish wwhat I was ssaying." You manage to see before collapsing onto the ground trying to breath. Gobi hadn't healed the entire wound because he couldn't he could only heal a little.

Ibiki looked at you and told the other Anbu who looked like a girl to heal me. She nodded taking careful steps towards you. You could have healed yourself but you used too much chakra before so you didn't have much left.

You were panting when she put her hand on your chest carefully and started to heal you. You didn't struggle so she relaxed a bit and when she was done you thanked her.

"What were you going to say before?" Ibiki questioned with his eyes on me like glue.

"I was going to say that I was spying on the Akatsuki. I also wanted to give the leaf village the information I have because it's my home." you say making home sound a lot quieter.

"Ok then tell us."


End file.
